jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ex Zeus
ExZeus (also known as Counter Force) is a video game developed by France-Japanese indie game developer HyperDevbox Japan. It was released in 2003 in the arcades running on a Tsunami Visual Technologies TsuMo arcade cabinet. In 2004, a PlayStation 2 port was released, but only in Europe. Then in 2005, the game was released in the arcades once again, this time running on Sega NAOMI GD-ROM hardware, and only released in Japanese arcades. There was also a PC port of the game released as shareware. It was once again ported to the Wii under the working title of Shoot Out, later changed to Counter Force, and released in 2007. It was then reincarnated in 2009 for the iPhone, once again under the name ExZeus. An Android port was made available in 2010. Description This futuristic action game sees players defending the Earth from alien invasion using one of three different mechs. Story In the introduction screen there was text is following of story about the alien entity has invasion on earth: Every day, thousands perish. Those who survive share rumors of an alien entity called 'Diadora'. The survivors took refuge below the Earth's surface, narrowly escaping the alien invaders. The governing Council ordered an immediate counterattack. The primary objective codenamed 'Counter Force' would reclaim the Earth's surface using 3 experimental robots. The secondary objective is to investigate the alien war-machine's weaknesses and defeat the mysterious 'Diadora'. Three freedom fighters - Sophia, Dynamis and Calista are humanity's last hope for victory! Gameplay The game is a retooled port of the 2003 game ExZeus, originally created for the arcades for the Sega NAOMI and Tsunami Tsumo. The game is an on-rails arcade shooter in a third-person perspective. You can tilt your Nunchuck up, down, left or right to move in all directions while progressing forward, shooting enemies and collecting power-ups and gold (which act as money you can use to buy items at a shop every time you beat a boss). You have the ability to lock-on enemies and fire powerful missiles at them, and you also have a laser (which recharges by itself after every use) you can launch by holding down the shoot button. You can also send out nuclear bombs on the area, which can clear all the enemies on-screen, and can also help in bosses. At the end of every level, you face a boss. Before a boss begins, a screen will show up telling you the weak-points of said boss. Successfully defeating a boss will take you to the item shop, where you can buy items to power up your robot, and then you will proceed to the next level. The major difference between ExZeus and Counter Force is that you are able to freely point and shoot enemies with the Wii Remote with the help of an additional yellow lock-on mechanic - when aiming your Wii Remote-controlled crosshair cursor onto a specific enemy, it will lock on to the enemy without depleting anything and when the shoot button is pressed will aim the bullet at the targeted enemy. The original red/blue crosshair from ExZeus remains, however, for the use of firing the laser. Everything else (lock-on missiles, bombs) is remotely unchanged. There is also a two player mode (one player holds the Nunchuck, while the other holds the Wii Remote - can be changed in-game by pressing the minus button) which somewhat uses the original ExZeus control scheme - the red/blue crosshair is also used to fire additional bullets from the player holding the Nunchuck which function in the same way as in the original game. Characters * Sophia * Calista * Dynamis Development Design And Development Ex Zeus development began on 1997 by run france indie duo game developer Carlo Perconti and Lyes Belaidouni, the founders of Toka and Arcade Zone. They creating the assets built game designer are 3D mecha shooter game. Cancelled Port Ex Zeus was originally a planned Sega Dreamcast game in 1998, but was canceled. In favor they moved port for PlayStation 2 and Arcade. Reception Ex Zeus has received mostly "mediocre or negative" reviews. It has not sold very well because the game is not very well known. The Wii review of Counter Force was mostly negative. IGN gave the game 4.0 out of 10 "Bad." FreQuenczy, a Video Game Reviewer of Nintendo Gamecube and Wii games on Youtube, gave the game 1.75/5 "Bad" citing the graphics look like an Nintendo 64 game, confusing gameplay when shooting at enemies due to the graphics, overcomplicated multitasking controls, frustrating difficulty due to the problem with the controls and in the later levels, lack of an auto-fire feature, a very short game (He estimated about 30-40 minutes of gameplay, making the game one of the shortest Wii games ever), lack of continues after dying too many times, thus going back to the beginning of the game. FreQuenczy also said that this game has very tedious sound effects, and also having a really unreasonable price tag. He said that Counter Force was $20 in most online retailers (including Amazon). The highest he saw was $32.95, stating that no way the game is worth that price. At most, he said that $5 was a reasonable price at maximum to anybody who would buy this game. Though after mostly saying negative comments on the game, he pointed out that at least the game was not boring. The game is fast-paced. He also mentioned that the way the attacks and explosions that happened during gameplay looked pretty cool, and that the music was decent. To end his review, he stated that this game would've look good on the Nintendo 64, but due to a 15 year procrastination, and having to be 2 generations ahead into the gaming world at the time of the review, the game should be avoided at all costs. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Counter Force and ExZeus was legacy goes on, By the time. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. would it the interested are looks ‘bad game within unenjoyable’ from the poorly developer made have tediously gameplay is likely are negative reviewed from previously. They order popular cultures in media being Counter Force to 3 characteristic mecha turned moe anthropomorphism humanoid with suits of mecha armor clothing. With indeed to be full action-packs and full animation characters motion, It animated to weaponry, armor, clothing and physical key animation. Who Framed Miku is also used with Counter Force materials to make direction anywhere the themes of the space shooter, sci-fi, virtual partner and others. Development Crew * ExZeus Arcade Credits Crew * ExZeus PlayStation 2 Credits Crew * ExZeus Wii Credits Crew * ExZeus Windows Credits Crew External Links * Conspiracy Entertainment's Counter Force page * HyperDevbox's ExZeus homepage * HyperDevbox's ExZeus Android homepage Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku Category:505 Games Category:2003 video games Category:2003 games Category:Indie games Category:PC Windows games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled Dreamcast games Category:Wii games Category:Arcade games Category:Rail-shooter games Category:Shooter games Category:Games about mecha Category:Games developed in France